


It's Time for me to Go

by VOID_OF_INSANITY



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Out of Character, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post-Draft, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOID_OF_INSANITY/pseuds/VOID_OF_INSANITY
Summary: I deciding a mafia story and an actual schedule to start writting this every week im a bit more prepared than before and decided ill go back and start writting a new book.A mafia one.I was planning a fell sans like StarringBack but decided yeah i could but i feel like thats lowkey copying?So if anyone sees this i want someone to decide some au of a sans or even going with a papyrus which will be the love interest.My only rule is nothing too out there of a skeleton like examples Cross, Ink, Error, Reaper, or Genos...Of course we can go the main route with Tale, Fell, Swap, Swap fell (the purple one).But i do like if people want to suggest others or just these.Ill leave this a month cause i dont anyone will answer so soon.So see ya till then! I want 3 votes of anything for then.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone please read the description and just in case ill also post here. Copy and paste after all is easy to do.

I deciding a mafia story and an actual schedule to start writting this every week im a bit more prepared than before and decided ill go back and start writting a new book.  
A mafia one.  
I was planning a fell sans like StarringBack but decided yeah i could but i feel like thats lowkey copying?  
So if anyone sees this i want someone to decide some au of a sans or even going with a papyrus which will be the love interest.  
My only rule is nothing too out there of a skeleton like examples Cross, Ink, Error, Reaper, or Genos...  
Of course we can go the main route with Tale, Fell, Swap, Swap fell (the purple one).  
But i do like if people want to suggest others or just these.  
Ill leave this a month cause i dont anyone will answer so soon.  
So see ya till then! I want 3 votes of anything for then.

This is basically a who ya wanna smooch chapter.  
And sorry male readers but this will be female since im too familiar with myself in that mindset.

Also any suggestions on who you want to do as a reader?  
Maybe fun gangster 1920 to 30 era.  
Ill post that later.  
Alrighty gotta dilly dally and scoot


	2. Fell Swap Idea kinda oof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A photographer took something she shouldn't have and the skeletons make a deal to keep it quiet.

You didn't think you'll find the skeleton brothers....

Yeah maybe when someone lived in their turf and saw them once for the protection fee in their area but no one else would see them normally, well....

Unless they were doing something bad, related to their 'business' they call it.

I would say i lived pretty far from the middle of the city but somehow those mobsters still got me caught in their business.

It was a Bakery the outside not looking too fancy, and the prices were reasonable enough, most folks can just sit, take a bite, and leave.

You didn't realized all this time this shop had a side business....

They were smuggling and you been struggling at your job lately, the men there already didnt want you there saying,

"Oh a man could do better!" 

"Women couldn't do a man's job!"

"Did you even get the latest scoop?"

You knew you did your best but those....those bastards took most credit of your work and when you tried to call shots they rat you out as a liar!

Im pissed i don't even get paid like them yet they gotta rob me of that to!

So...when I found out they were smuggling i knew this will be the cherry on the pie.

I snuck in, through the alley, there was a back door and usually it would be locked but if you wanted the latest news you had to be a bit creative.

No vanilla is a reporter anymore.

I kept a ear out, had to be careful some thug might jump me or worse some hand grabber....

Gotta focus or I'll be beat up black and blue in the dumpsters.

It was a small room entering, not a thing that can be revealing or note worthy.

It was dark, real dark couldn't see a damn thing and just as my eyes were growing into the shadow, I go and don' trip!

"Applesauce! I!-"

I fell on my face, you know, ...where it hurts.

My saucebox couldn't keep a word in i had to shut up before they catch me. 

I already tripped...

Trying to get up even i knew my foot was hooked on something.

It was a door knocker, one of them was planted to the ground and some sorta cellar, I had to turn around and find out.

I was still laying on the floor and I raised my ear on the cellar hoping to hear something.

Well I didn't expect it to be the brothers...

"You Better Get This Shipment By Tonight! I Told You This Is Your Last Chance!"

Just your luck or maybe it was your luck finding his real interesting.

"Why, I'm sorry Mr.Sans but we were busy trying to get some flour to the crack at the street would pay us! We were trying-"

"No Excuses, I Don't Know Why I Have To Keep Dealing With You LowLife! If It Wasn't For The Don I'll Have Your Head!"

You were happily listening but something told ya you better write it down instead of nodding like a idiot, need some paper-!

The room was dark and you had a pencil on your person always writing what's new but your notepad been filled for a few days now and why hadn't you switched it for a new one?

By some miracle you found some kinda paper in the dark, it was on some kinda table but i couldn't see too well.

I took a few and started writing something fierce about the skeleton brothers terrorizing the local bakery... and it seemed like the baker was selling crack to the drug sippers in the street.

You had to write it down sometimes you were a bit forgetful or some information slips your head.

I finished writing what i heard and had to crawl back on the floor.

I pressed my ear again, thinking real smug,

"This might be one of my easiest gigs!"

What a fool I am.

Just as your ear touched the cellar door, footsteps pounded against your ear.

I would've gasp maybe if i wasn't so dead panicked and the slight brain inside telling me to scram or hide.

The door wouldve been a good option but i wasnt thinking about some door, i felt my way through the dark and there were a bunch of barrels lined in nice, tidy little rows.

I climbed down going closest to the wall hopin with all my might they don't go and take a obvious glance in my direction.

**SLAM-**

The cellar barely hanging on its old hinges gave a angry hard slam hitting that cold cement floor.

Something flew outta it like some bat outta hell it flung by and it hit the wall with some kinda crunch.

It was a wrong kinda crunch the kind even if you didn't hear, shouldn't know.

You couldn't look but your head was screaming,

"what the hell is going on?"

Working on the newspaper also gave you some kinda immunity to some things dangerous.

Gave you a quirk for some things stupid.

You snuck your head out just a bit, well not really, i was watching through the gaps in the barrels probably no normal human will see me so i took a chance.

It was a limp body.

Head stained with his own blood and clothes torn with something like gunshots littering his body.

He looked dead...

And that noise, was the crunch of his bones....

You gasped but clamped a hand over your stupid mouth before you can go back ducking to hide.

"It's What You Get For Making Me Real Mad, How Dare You Go Off And Say You'll Mouth Off To The Don Like That?"

"you aren't even worth his sight...."

"Hmph Damn Bum... But Thanks To Him Having...A Little Accident, We're In Charge of Placing The Artillery In The Docks...Don't they know I'm Worth More Than Little Fetch Quest?"

"they should boss...you been planning to overthrow them for a while now haven't you?"

"Of Course I Have! Everyone Is So Weak And Useless! I Should Be The One Calling Shots But Plans Aren't Ready Yet And I Need Some Dirt, It'll Be Suspicious If The Only Monsters There Made The Don Get Into A Accident. Then We Can Bring Them Down."

"okay boss...let's get going."

"We're Behind On Time Now Cause That Damn Corpse, Even Dead He's Causing Problems."

You were utterly still the whole exchange, it was scary and your hands shook trying to numb your lip.

Clicks of a shoe and some dragging on one the two left not before some more puncture holes in the dead baker.

**SHING**

Some strange sound like the shining in a sword it entered the man with a wet glop rearranging some body parts you thought.

2 more of the noise followed it and it exited the body sliding out with some kinda flop and liquids coming out. 

Which was blood of course.

The sharp sounds pierced the body about three more times and getting out each time was sloppier and sloppier.

"...Let's Go Papyrus Don't Wanna Get Caught."

"....."

There was no agreeing response the other just followed. 

They finally exited the room slamming the door behind them closed.

**Click**

You let out a breath of pure relief and maybe shred a tear or two.

"Why...I can't believe that happened...."

You had to bring this to the boss and take credit!

You wrote everything you heard excited.

But....

This isn't evidence is it?

...

Applesauce...you had to get a picture didn't you?

You nearly wet your pants from all that excitement they hate you working in that newspaper firm! 

And you were expecting they'll listen to a lady?

It was too soon, you stood up from the barrels.

I GOT TIRED SO I STOPPED TODAY SO ILL JUST DO ANOTHER CHAP LATER FOR IT 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Um read chapter 1? Im writting a sorta one shot so i can get a better idea for what ik doing and i hope i sort of kick my brain to make up my mind. So enjoy i guess? Haha its trash but hey i tried.


	3. FellSwap Idea Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tried sneaking out the bakery, grabbing all the papers you wrote on but you needed evidence and to do that...  
> You had to follow those brothers...  
> Well looks like one of them caught you.

-It was all too soon you stood from behind those barrels.-

The fear grabbed your legs making them wobble worse than a new foal.

But i did manage myself and a stood straighter.

I got my camera....

I needed some evidence and i couldn't get some without photographic proof or some kind maybe papers having to do with the dealings of those monsters.

Damn, no choice it hadn't been long but you knew they'll leave soon so I had to catch them.

You waved in the dark, knowing the place to be 'dead' now it was probably all right for some light.

Groping the wall for a switch, my face startled at some sorta thin chain dangling.

I didn't mean to pull it but whacking it off my limited vision made light in the room come in tenfold.

Which was mighty disorienting.

I fell on my back tripping over air and soon my eyes adjusted properly.

Of course now i can see the body in full view but now i can see all the barrels weren't some baker's item.

Those barrels were labels with coke, the sort that can make a mama sell her baby.

Drugs you hated them, but this one time ya might have to thank them for saving you.

It was some evidence and you took it.

Grabbing the camera it was bulky but mobile enough to be put on a strap to run around with.

A picture and another, i scanned the whole room making sure i can describe it if i have to.

Even a glance at the body you knew it was evidence too.

I took it, i shot his body, and now its on a about to ne revealed square paper.

As soon as you confirmed the photo you stuck it in your pocket those papers too shoving them down some big pant pockets since sags can easily be stolen compared to a body holding them.

You wanted a picture of the bakery name but you came here so many times you knew the name already being,

"Sweet Shamrocks...I think they told me once the bread there was supposed to be sweet and lucky...How wrong they are..."

It was enough now and enough dawdling you have to chase those brothers or you'll never get that raise.

I'm not even sure I can pay full rent this month again!

Filled some some stupid bravery you knew you had a bite to catch and opened the door.

You should've listened like you did the first times.

Opening the door were one of the brothers.

Looks like they caught you.

Well one of the brothers it seemed like the loud one was missing, probably best if you got on his nerves.

Which most people he found unattractive it was a tough feat.

But you thought it been long enough for them to run off, but there that nasty stench...

A cigarette...of course again drugs would ruin your life in more ways than one.

He looked at me.

I looked at him.

He drew out a long drawl and let out that breathe like he was letting the smoke seep in his bones.

He looked at me again and squinted real hard even though he was a skeleton i knew he was thinking.

"What's a miss doing 'round here, the back way?"

I was frozen just a step out the door and my body was stiff but i wasnt ready to go tense and buck my muscles preventing them from acting sooner.

I had to drop my skin loose a bit.

Calm probably, forced for my life? 

Definitely

I had to come up with something quick or i knew he was gonna kill me but what could i say i panicked and i just blurt something out.

"I was looking for the boss, some lady in the front wanted to speak with him after my mistake with counting numbers. I was hoping he'll be out here."

I was so scared but i was extremely amazed at how cool my voice sounded not even a bit of nervousness.

"Sure, i think i seen him, what could make you so stupid with numbers dora?"

He took in another breath with that cigarette, looking bored even talking.

I had to grit my teeth in order to not talk back to this bone man.

After all he could just mark me like the other fella so i decided to use my head.

"I did some miscount on the reading but it was mostly that machine it couldn't type it out right and scribbled all over her order."

"...Yeah...alright..." 

He took one last drag and then threw the thing to the ground stomping on its light as if it offended him.

"I think i know where your boss went, we just shared a smoke before he went off this way."

He pointed to the other side of the the alley.

But you knew where the body was...was he gonna mark ya? 

I gotta play along with this chump or I'll be sleeping with the fishes.

"Follow me huh, Dora? And ya want to give me your name?"

It was offered like he was offering but it was underlined with this tone that he wasn't asking.

You knew from handling the actors and writers trying to pressure them for more they didn't want to give their real names cause then they were hounded for life.

I had to come up with some raggamuffin name before I ever thought my real one.

"My name is Riley Garterway Foster, it came from my father's side and my mama couldn't part with ole' grandma's name so she passed it to me to spread that tradition."

I hoped i made a face that looked like i was fond of that keepsake for a tell of people but even fake it sounded pretty good for lie.

"...Miss.Riley it be then, it's a pleasure to meet you, now I seen ya boss over here doing something with the trash."

You gulped heavily you knew he was a liar knowing cause that body in the storage room was seepin out with that poor blood and such.

"The pleasure is mine for finding such a gentle soul, might I ask for your name Mr...?"

That's when he stopped walking almost making me trip on him, almost made that stink on him get on me.

He turned around and stared at me straight in the eye and i was in a frenzy but i looked casually back at him trying to look as if i was confused.

"Mr..? Are you alright?"

He was still a moment longer and he laughed as if something were actaully funny.

"Nyeh heh....well...heh...you actually don't need to know my name Miss how about we just go hooky around the corner and get a pair of drawers?"

(Hooky is like skipping school but in this just slipping)

(A pair of drawers is 2 cups of coffee)

(this is mafia slang for those who are curious)

I was scared but what could i do? Some monster could use those bones and stab a gal like me.

"I don't know if i should be playing with my job Mr. That's almost pushing it..."

I tried to look as if i felt bad and twirled a piece of my hair a bit looking shy to the ground.

"C'mon sweetheart your boss won't ever know, I know he's gone for some checkup for the new sugar coming it."

He was fully turned around and was starting to goad you into the other side of the alley prior the direction he been walking.

Was he planning something now?

"Well...if you put it out that way I suppose it shouldn't hurt a bit..." 

I finished my sentence with a small glance his direction, my eyes finding his face his fang gave a little quirk as if he was pleased i took his offer.

"Let's go I think i know a place nearby."

He looked at you silently and you started walking near him almost embarrassed like him being some kinda date instead of some murdering mobster.

You didn't wanna talk but you thought it might be suispious if ya didn't so you talked you talked close enough as if your life depended on it.

Which it did.

"Do you smoke often Mr? Can't say I ever took the roll."

He was looking ahead because he was leading the way into some coffee place you thought but his side eye told you he was listening.

"Yeah, it takes off the edge so i do it enough but i can understand why little gals like you wouldn't like it sweetheart."

Again with that nickname, but he was throwing out nicknames like coupons at the street.

"Had some bad experiences thats all..." 

I just whispered under my breath so there was no way he could here but surprising me he in fact did.

"What couldve happened for you to hate one of those smokes huh?"

He turned his skull your way and you felt your face go hot about getting caught not a damn hint of romance like ya all are thinking.

"Ah...not sure i can share with strangers Mr...i still dont even know your name..."

I went soft trying to look as doe eyed i could making making some whore of my way of acting but this was for my life so no harm in that.

"Well, guess you're right miss you shouldn't trust strangers with information like that."

You felt like he was hinting at something and maybe it wasn't you but you still felt like you might be threatened.

You didn't answer back and continued walking it was some kind of agreement.

The silence wasn't too bad cause walking on the street meant more people to cross by and hear them talk.

~~more witnesses you thought...~~

Finally some sort of establishment was near and he opened the door for me in politeness, which by obligations dragged me down into a courtesy bow.

He grinned just a bit more at my display, and I walked inside first being a lady.

It was the smell of coffee in the air all right but this place look like a classy bar in the near end of these streets.

You were about to look around more when the skeleton brother walked ahead of you nodding at you to follow the man.

Of course you did with no idea to seat yourself somewhere we snagged a spot by the window, sitting in a nice dark purple you thought maybe leather booth.

It felt nice....real nice was that weird?

"Have you been in this place before?" The skeleton brother said.

"Can't say i have, this place is real lovely for my tastes, i gotta wonder it aint too much to pay here?"

You didn't think of it just now, shoot did i have to pay for those expensive looking places where the coffee is blender than that old ratty dress in the attic?

Tasted better than dirt though.

"Nah, just this time, how about i let it be my treat? And if we meet again you'll have to pay for the next meeting."

He was real polite despite killing a man and you couldn't help ya self to think maybe it was all a ruse but your trying to set yourself up for failure.

...You didn't mind not paying this once though...

"I love too but i hate to make you pay in full Mr. Are you sure about this?"

He rested his arm on the table holding his head with a fist and looked right at me.

"I wouldn't offer if i said so already right miss?"

You were leaning straight in your seat but leaned forward answering back.

"I suppose your right, thanks mister..."

"....It's Papyrus little miss..."

"Papyrus oh isn't that a font! I'm sure i typed in that letter fashion before...."

"Yeah..." He gave me a actual smile but even then it felt kinda sinister.

"Papyrus the font...."

That was just silly and you couldn't help the giggle that slipped out.

"Alright Mr.Papyrus let's order."

SORRY GONNA MAKE THIS INTO A PART 3 NOW GOT SLEEPY AGAIN:( BE BACK TOMMROW MOST LIKELY AND 2ND DAY LATEST! GOODNIGHT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it for the Fellswap Idea Next Im gonna do Swap and then Swapfell just so we don't go too edgy with two "evil" aus in a row.


	4. FellSwap Idea Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well actaully no continue from last going a timeskip so we can have some dialogue with the sans of this universe so think of it as a sneak peak of the future?  
> It may not make sense but basically im gonna start where the Y/N finally gets caught...but for different information and the skeleton finds you (sans) and idk about papyrus he will be excluded from this chapter to feature sans better.  
> And then deal or not deal! (Death oof)

MY CHAPTER DELETED TWICE AND I KINDA JUST NEED TO WAIT A WHILE IM SORRY.

SHORT STORY OF SHORT STORY

THUG  
OOF  
OFFICE  
OOF  
SANS?!  
THUG RUN  
PUNISHMENT LATERZ  
SANS REVEAL  
WHY YOU SNEAKING WHO YA BOSS?  
IS IT THE BLACK NOSTRA GANG?  
WUT NO IM NAME AND REPORTER  
WHY YOU HERE THEN?  
SAW GANG SELLING DRUG TO KIDS AND FOLLOWED THEM  
GOT CAUGHT AND RAN HERE HIDDEN BUT CAUGHT BY YOUR MINONS

HUH OKAY THEN PROOF?  
WHAT  
PROOF OR YOUR GONNA DEF DIE  
OKAY OKAY CHILL RELUCTANTLY  
SANS IS SHOOK  
BASTARDS F WORD BASTARDS!? FLIPS TABLE  
OH OOF  
SANS LOOKS AT YOU  
YOU!  
WUT  
SHOW ME THE AREA OR YOU DIE TWICE  
FINE PLZ DONT KILL ME THO

SHOWS PLACE

SANS....  
OKAY HERES DEAL OR YOU DEF DIE BUT NO HARD FEELINGS  
WELL NO HARD FEELINGS WAITAMINUTE  
OKAY WHAT DEAL?  
IM BOSS NOW  
YOUR BOSS NOW  
YOU WORK FOR ME   
I WORK FOR YOU  
YOURE OUR NEW INFORMATION AND HELPER FOR FINDING DRUG FAIRY DUST  
OKAY BUT OOF  
YOULL KNOW WHEN I CALL YOU OKAY LEAVE  
UM OK THEN

HE DIDNT TAKE ALL MY EVIDENCE...

LEAVES GOES TO OFFICE STILL GETS PRAISE FOR LAST WORK  
MEN TRY TO BULLY YOU AGAIN  
SAD Y/N :(   
):') I STILL BETTER THO   
GIVES INFO TO BOSS.  
WHERE YOU GET THIS???

HAD TO SNEAK AROUND?  
UM WHATVER ANYWAYS GOOD JOB AND THROWS MONEY FOR WEEK

YAY MONEY  
LIVES FOR DAY AND GOES HOME HAPPY PAID RENT

BETTER SLEEP VWV

PAPYRUS WANTS TO KNOW YOUR LOCATION  
LOCATION LOCATED

·¬·.....  
._......

IM SLEEPING BUT OOF THO???  
SNEAK BOI CREEPY LEAVES AND DONE


	5. FellSwap Idea Part 3 but Real 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof just read last chap summary lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> void-of-insanity.tumblr.com  
> I finally managed a Tumblr hue hue  
> Hit me if ya wanna talk! Or say anything at all really

Remember this is like a bit ahead instead of a continuation of the last part

* * *

I was hiding behind the dumpster when they found me.

The other gang just lost me and I was about to run off if it wasn't for these two bozos.

"Just wait till da boss see this rat, mustve been sneaking off with info from the rooms!"

It was some dog monster with a real flashy style, rich enough for clothes not enough for the big bucks.

"Hey watch it! I already told you I wasn't getting bright disease around ya turf! I was running!"

I yelled out frustrated, but this conversation was getting old.

"Shut up broad been talking my ears oof!"

"Ughoof-"

There was two people dragging me….

Some asshole rabbit holding my other arm since i tried leaving before they caught me.

The bastard kicked me and i was so angry but i couldn't do nothing against two men. Maybe i couldve fought one guy but not two and considering they were monsters they could've dragged me into one of their magic shows.

Which wasn't a show i wanted to see aimed at me….

I let myself be dragged but went limp for them to struggle more but what else could i do, to these damn thugs?

My face was hot and i almost cried a little thinking I'm dead as soon as i see the boss.

But i didn't cry….

Had to see this till the end even if it hurt.

We but mostly I were dragged into the building and going through the stairs we met some big fancy door.

The rabbit monster knocked but didnt look all to willing for it and it felt grim.

"We're comin in boss…."

The rabbits ears raised high and the dog looked more alert now.

They opened the heavy door and walked into a office.

I had two seconds to take a glimpse before i was thrown into the room, with my arms getting scraped on the floor.

"Augh shit" i muttered a bit

"Boss! We got a rat around the territory! We think she's some kinda spy and been prying for some dirt on us."

The rabbit shouted first.

"Yeah, yeah! Boss she was snoopin around and we caught her by the dumps, we got her before she ran!"

The dog barked out.

The room was silent.

I was going to get off the floor but with my face so close i could tell my house was less than this floor.

Some kinda fancy wood you can tell theres money around.

"...Good Job, Thank You Two I'll Handle This From Here Boys…"

The air was stiff and i didnt want to breathe it.

"Great Boss thats sounds like you got this! Can't wait till ya slam it into her-"

"Leave This Office Now Rabbit… Your Already done here."

"G-Got it boss…"

It shut him up quick.

The rabbit was leaving and the dog followed behind, a bit more rushed he slammed the door behind him in a hurry and pretty sure he ran.

"Imbeciles…How Many Times I Told Them That Door Is Worth More Than Their Paychecks In a Year?!"

He slammed his fist on his desk and it rumbled the things on the table rattling a bit.

You finally looked up even if you didn't want to and on your knees saw him.

It was Sans?!

You gulped knowing your luck was gonna run out on this one.

Sans one of the Skeleton Brothers they call him the Red Rattler.

They dont call him that cause not only can he shake a person down…

He shakes them mentally.

When he finds a target usually someone who owes him money he usually had a little game to play…

They have 1 week to return the money, items, drugs or supplies.

But he plays with them if they got on his nerve and when they were stupid enough to call uncle, he messed up their whole lives.

He burned houses with families inside, planted evidence against them, beat up people at their establishments and even heard he kidnapped children.

These were all rumors or facts you didnt know but it was real all the same.

He was going to hurt you one way or another.

"I'll Have To Punish Them Later… Hmph."

He looked at you straight in the eyes daring you to lie to him.

"Why Were You Near Our Land? 

Who's Your Superior And Who Do You Work For? Is It The Black Nostra Gang?"

He folded his gloves hands on the table and leaned forward from his seat waiting for your answer.

"U-Um….nah…"

I gulped and he glared at me.

I knew i had to talk then.

"My name is Y/N and….im a reporter."

You were honest cause it feel like he could see through you…. Even if he's a skeleton…

"Why Are You Here Then, Reporter?"

He really emphasize reporter and that probably wasnt a good thing.

My throat was dry but my skin was tense and even tighter.

"I saw some other gang, they were selling drugs to some kids and I followed them hoping to report them to the police."

His skull was furrowed but nodded to continue.

"I thought they were some crackheads from the street but I saw them enter this building and caught a whole business there and ended up getting spotted when they caught me and had to scram. I ran to this area and lost them but didn't know you were working here…."

I finished by putting my head down, theres no way he'll believe that! What am I some kinda super hero like Superman?!

"...Then...i was caught by your men and dragged over here to you and now...yeah…"

I finished lamely.

From under the table Sans uncrossed his legs and the air felt even deeper.

"Alright Reporter Since You Were Bird Gazing, I'm Sure You Got Some Solid Proof Right?"

"P-Proof?"

"Pictures Or Something Reporter, Think Faster!

He slammed his fist on the table again.

"Okay! Okay got it!"

I dug into my bag trying to dig the loot faster.

"H-Here see!

You didn't really want tk show him but you didn't want test fate further.

He didnt snatch it from your hands but he did grab it firmly and took it from you.

You waited in anticipation as he glanced through the pictures i took, glimpsing at my notes i took.

Maybe i should'nt have gave him most of my work...

"MWYEHHH!"

"EQUEK!"

He yelled out and flipped over his desk but i jumped to the side to avoid getting hit by his miscellaneous items on the desk.

Mini Sans Pov

"DAMM FUCKING BASTARDS! DAMN, DAMN BASTARDS!.....DAMN IT….."

He was mad real mad but had to calm down for his hostage…

Couldnt scare the reporter especially after this info.

How can one of his branches be smuggling Fairy Dust?

Those sickos, he was gonna kill them!

I'm Gonna Kill Them!

I'M GONNA-

He snapped outta it.

I looked at the human and they looked pathetic as if some earthquake shook them good.

…

Phhst fine…

This was quality information and some pic angle taking, i know how to deal with her.

Back to you Tom! 

Your Pov

Sans looked at me and I wished i couldve fled when he was mad but i was frozen…

But realistically probably would've been struck by one of those magic attacks….

I had to stare death in the eyes, poking at me.

"You!"

"M-Me?!"

"Where's The Address To This Place? I Know You Should Know."

He drifted off there and it was eerily silent.

I couldnt speak…

"Now Reporter! Or I'll Have You Double Dead!"

He nearly growled at me forcing it out.

"Gah! Okay there's, there's this bulding down the mid streets where the poorer folk have to take the flour, i can show you a adress...do you think you could find it?"

He glared at me but bend over to the toppled over desk and opened a drawer for some random papers and a pen.

Sans got the items in his hands and tossed it to me in some folder.

I barely caught it stumbling a bit but managed.

"Write It Down I'll Know Where…"

He sat back down and leaned his arm on the arm rest and put his head to his fist looking at me all too calmly.

I was frozen

"Get On With It."

He yelled out.

You were squeaking more than a mouse in its lifetime.

I wanted to scribble the address quickly but ultimately decided to write it proper so other people dont gotta read chicken scratch.

"Here you are…"

You couldnt call him Sans or his nickname so you said nothing and handed the file over to his awaiting hand.

"Good, At Least Its Readable."

He read the adress fast with his eyes nearly blurring from reading.

"Here's The Deal ...Human…"

You didn't like the sound of this…

"Ahem Yes, Here's The Deal, Or I'm Going To Have To Kill You."

"W-What…" 

You barely whispered scared but listening.

You think he heard…

"I'm Your Boss Now."

"Wait Don't Kill Me! I Swear I'll Do Anything!"

"W-Wait What-t?!"

"..."

He sighed frustrated but for once repeated himself.

"I'm Your Boss Now."

I imitated him trying to respond

"Your My Boss Now…."

"You Work For Me Now."

"...I Work For You…"

He looked away and you felt even more nervous.

"GOT IT?!"

"G-GOT IT!!"

He huffed but continued.

"You Are Going To Be Our New Imformat And Little Helper For Finding Information, Reporter."

"In Return Of Course You'll Be Paid Like My Men And I'll Even Give You Help For Your Old Job…"

My arms shivered along with my spine.

"Got it…."

He still looked angry but decided you got the gist of it.

"You'll Know When I Call You Reporter, Prepare For It."

"Alright Then….Boss…."

It felt so wrong on my tongue.

He side eyed you at the name but took it.

"The Boys Will Escort You Out And Drive You Home. Your Dismissed."

I could barely think i was happy to survive when i joined their gang…

With a knock on the door the thugs were back he mustve somehow called them already…

"C'mon toots, we don't got all day…"

The dog said.

"Yeah Broad let's take a little trip to the dump-"

The rabbit grabbed my arm harshly.

"She's One Of Us Now...Don't Rough Her Up."

I glared at the rabbit and tugged my arm roughly away from him even if it hurt a bit.

But i couldnt glare longer when Sans….the Boss glared at me and him both.

There was no more exchange after the rabbit closed the door and the dog followed after not before calling a monster walking by talking about a mess in the office again.

I wasn't madhandled like before but i was still pushed around a bit and pushed into the car.

All that danger today was for nothing.

Boss….took all the info from the drugs and now your sporting a hurting stomach and bruised arms for sure.

"Where do you live missy?"

The dog said but he wasnt driving the rabbit was.

"Down Brick Blossom in the apartment areas…"

"Stupid Broad…" The rabbit muttered but began driving.

It was a quiet drive but you got home fast enough.

"Get out of my car your cave is here!"

The rabbit opened his door and spit and closed his door again.

I got up when i was laying down the seat and exited the car.

The dog lowered his window and spoke to me.

"Welcome to the Cross and Mug…."

It didnt seem very welcoming….

Before you can answer anything though the car sped off and he lower the window already too far for me to yell.

It was a long day…

But you still had to pay the house lady for the rent before shop closed.

Actually….nah i can pay tommorow im sure she'll understand, she's usually nice anyway…

You trudged up the stairs of your apartment and took some key from your pocket to open the door and made sure to lock it.

The door closed behind you and you sighed.

For what you didnt know.

It could've been the drugs, the kids, the gang, or my life but i just sighed and closed my eyes a full minute standing there.

"Sigh….. Okay…."

Okay….

You were okay…

Not very good mind you but you were actaully alive through all that and just thought that.

I opened my eyes and started going to my room getting ready for bed.

You could be thinking i gotta work tommrow, i work for sans now and such but you didnt want tk think that till the morning and just wanted sleep right now.

I was already dresswd for bed and laid down shutting off the lamp and immediately dozed off.

I was gone…

Mini Papyrus Pov

He was on the fire escape when you came home.

To think you were involved and were some reporter, never trust a girl huh?

As soon as he saw you were in your room for a while he gave a little knock, could easily be mistaken for a random cat or something.

Yeah you were asleep.

He easily lifted the latch holding that filmsy window thanks to his magic and got inside easily.

He was supposed to snoop around in your ladies room to see if you were just some reporter.

Papyrus checked out the house though since he was here.

It was….just a cheap living area.

None of that girly charm with curtains and useless vases with them gonna die flowers.

It felt more like a new house moving in.

There was furniture but just the basic necessities and that made searching easy.

Papyrus looks inside drawers, cupboards any place to hide something, there wasn't much at all.

Some hidden cookie jar of which he took one to nibble on.

Some fragmented work but not enough to get any big lead on sitting at her dining table.

And some batteries with a remote separate in the cabinet which was a old place to put it but he didnt think it was suispious.

He was gonna check in the room and after searching he was sure you were knocked dead.

He slowly opened the door and when he heard light snoring he opened it faster to avoid the noise.

The room was a little more decorated but not by much or by pretty girly things…

The wall was covered in random newspapers clips from articles that didnt need to be read but mustve held something for her.

He didnt touch it but look in the new drawers and...found clothes but even so searching them gave nothing but a random nickle.

He left it and tried looking under the bed, nothing.

Papyrus was searching for a while but decided enough was enough and was just about to leave the room when he felt the floor near the closet was a bit off.

He tested it again and it made a creak but he didnt think she was gonna wake.

Papyrus slowly pried the floor and did find something…

A diary with a jar of money in the floor.

He didnt touch the money but wanted to read the diary…

There was a lot of stuff…

About her family and something bad….

Interactions with some people….

Issues and some dreams in there….

In the end….

Nothing important…

At least he was almost sure.

He tucked it back carefully and returned the floorboard.

There was nothing wrong here she was a reporter and nothing weird about it.

Except the wall but that could be her info.

He was going to report to Sans and head back but he looked at Y/N.

She was in a nightgown showing a bit of leg, that alone could make a pervert holler but he wasnt that kind of man and averted his eyes.

Yeah asleep…

He looked at her face his time slack and hair starting to get mussed around.

"Night doll~"

She was gonna get bed head he chuckled.

Then vanished into the night.

·¬·.....

._......

IM SLEEPING BUT OOF THO???

SNEAK BOI CREEPY LEAVES AND DONE

This is it for the Fellswap Trial im gonna do another next and this is like mini draft/ summary or first-ish chapters for this fic.

Gonna sleep now but have a good night/day and tell me what you think! Laters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> void-of-insanity.tumblr.com  
> Double tumblr cause the beginning mightve missed your sight!  
> Talk whenever! And i post sorta drawings about the fic or drawings in general but it is a super new tumblr hehe


	6. Underswap Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is in the past....kinda....lol  
> Itll be showing how the brothers went into the city and ended up in business.  
> Then our start to a first interaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....a month uh few by didnt it? ·¬·;; i thought i was sorta not this late when i decided to do the underswap arc so....oof sorry about that everyone.  
> But i already have the underswap draft...outlined kinda so ill be posting 3 chapters again and test it out here.  
> Once i have the arc i update sooner than a month i promise...haha;; sorry again.  
> But anyway enough talking try to enjoy my trash!

Sans Pov Underswap

Its been me and my brother here for a long time.

I did love Gaster as a father but as soon as the debt came he ran with a tail between his legs and ditched us.

I....want to be mad or angry but I couldn't be that type of person, and it wouldn't set a good example for Papyrus who already would feel a bit bruised for it.

So...

It was Papyrus and I working hard to pay off our, I mean, Gaster's debt and at the very least he left us in a farm.

It was hard work, we hoed the dirt, seeded it, watered it with a bucket in hand about 3 acres of land which wasnt too much crop but enough to feed us and sell.

People don't pay much for a vegetable when your some kinda monster and they don't buy your work when theyre just a cent higher than our competitors.

We couldn't compete at their prices and I knew they were robbing us of good costumers.

But we were barely paying the monthly fees as well as our own bills here for electricity or pricing for food.

I knew, sadly, that we were gonna be in a even bigger crisis when the money runs out but i didn't know what to do.

Im already tired from working so hard, i can barely think when i used to have so much energy.

It wasnt until one day.

"Sans, get a glander over here!"

Papyrus yelled out on his break, he was reading a newspaper.

I stabbed my shovel into the dirt and wiped the slightly glowin sweat off my skull with a rag in my pocket.

"I'LL BE RIGHT THERE! JUST GOT TO SETTLE."

I breathe a bit even if it wasn't necessary but it did some cooling to my heated body.

I leaned on the shovel a bit and looked at my work with only a quarter of a field done.

Corn started sprouting cause it was near the end of summer and just starting fall.

Some pumpkins were green and small not at all ready for taking.

I sighed but at least they were cute.

I jogged a bit to the porch where Paps was sitting after finishing some digging near the corner to rebuild some fences from those rabbits.

"Calm down brother, take my lemonade if you need to." 

He passed the lemonade to me and i took a sip.

It was slightly bitter but sweet enough and cold for me to enjoy it.

Sugar was getting more expensive and we couldn't afford so had to make do.

"SHOW ME WHAT YOU HAVE PAPS."

I knew he was hot to but he offered his drink so I really appreciate it, he's such a good brother to stick with me...

Im the oldest so it's my responsibility, he doesn't have to deal with this. But he stayed with me working sometimes harder than me and he says he sticks around because we're brothers.

You're the best brother ever Papyrus.

"There's some article about how we can make big money in the city, they said they'll even give some room for rent and would pay extra for after hours."

I drank some more lemonade passing it to him which he drank some more and took the paper from him looking at the paper.

[Bus Boys needed]

Fancy Joint, will be provided work clothes for entry. Will pay 12$ a week or more if you can pull your weight.

Will wait tables with a smile, must have experience on how to cook [Dishes] in case the chef calls sick. Cleaning facilities are also required and will greet customers through door as you seat them.

[Humans and Monsters allowed]

It sounded like a good deal to me and it probably wouldn't be bad finally moving to the city.

"Whatcha think Sans should we check it out?"

He glanced at me finally finished the drink with only ice cubes on the bottom which he started to crunch on.

"WE CAN TRY PAPS, BUT THE CITY IS FAR SO WE'LL PROBABLY HAVE TO SELL THE FARM AND CROP... WE HAVE TO LEAVE EVERYTHING BEHIND PAPYRUS."

Im worried.

What if we couldn't make enough money despite both of us working.

I only been to the city once and that was a long time ago, I don't know how busy it is now.

"Hey Sans calm down we can think about it." 

He turned his head a moment probably thinking what i already did.

"We'll have to sell this farm maybe have a bit of pocket money so we can start make a living. A true living...Sans...This farm isn't going nowhere... The damn-"

"-LANGUAGE!"

"-Right, them people over the other shop are just fooling us. Ever since coming here they been robbing our costumers and they think they're better because they're human Sans! They're racist and we can't beat a racist business against us when we are already dealing with Gasters-"

"YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T TALK ABOUT HIM ANYMORE..."

"Yeah...."

Papyrus looked to the side rubbing the back of his neck and he...just looked so tired to me all the sudden.

"You understand though, right Sans?"

He looked back to me and suddenly I know it was a bit desperate looking like he needed to get out of here but couldn't- All Because Of Me.

"I- PAPYRUS I KNOW IT'S HARD WORK ON THE FARM AND WE DON'T GET PAID A DECENT AMOUNT LIKE WE USED TOO."

This was hard for me to say.

"...I JUST DON'T KNOW ABOUT THIS, IS IT REALLY A GOOD IDEA?"

He shrugged but i already knew he wouldn't know.

"We could have a chance Sans, we can be living a new life in the city making the big bucks maybe even owning a house near some park or something."

He looked off daydreaming a bit.

It...didnt sound bad...

I grabbed my arm with my other nervous but I was alright enough.

"ALRIGHT, I ALWAYS TRUST YOU PAPYRUS SO AS SOON AS THESE CROPS GROW WE'LL SELL THEM AS THE LAST CHECK OF CASH AND MOVE OUT."

The words didn't feel real and I felt...cowardly for letting a big decision like this fall on Papyrus's shoulders instead of mine.

He smiled even if he was tired and closed his eye sockets a bit.

"Sounds good Sans, this will be our last job here and we can start packing before the crop is done, heh, even if we don't have much to move but...still."

Papyrus didn't look at me but i was so nervous.

Was this really the right decision? 

No I'm not sure at all but I already agreed and I'm not going to take back what i said.

By the time the crop is done, we're going to the city...

~~~Timeskip~~~ The crops are done

We already sold them but didn't get much for it. It was little more than what the seeds were worth which wasn't much at all.

But we needed it for the city and that's it for this place.

I packed what little belongings i had which i admit wasn't much but i didn't need anything as long as Papyrus was happy.

Already packing my clothes and some trinkets, I shoved the books in my bag and my worn wallet in my rib cage.

Was a strange feeling but no one was going to rob my ribs instead of my pockets.

I had some of what i thought was more city appropriate clothes with some pants and a darker color shirt since they like darker colors in the men for some reason.

I put on a hat and looked at the whole house just so empty.

It was jarring when we had our jamming stations, there was no more except that strawberry speck on the wall which stained there.

We also sold those.

The washer and dryer were gone since the wagon taking us to the city couldn't hold more than a bag or two so this is all we had.

The kitchen the first time in a long time was near spotless having to clean it to get the humans to settle and buy our land.

Of course those crop robbers bought it, it was probably they're goal in the first place.

As soon as they had their land their prices rose to double the amount they're were selling which was pure robbery.

But being the only crop shop around people had no choice other than to buy from them now.

I felt a bit bad but there was nothing to be done.

We already had a grocery bag stuffed with our own food so we were fine to eat a while.

Plus we imbued it with our magic to last longer.

I looked outside now and the crops after working so hard for so long were empty and last night sleeping was the most sleep i had in a while, i was energized.

Maybe...We can do this. 

I don't know why i was doubtful before, it's going to be a fresh start and we can probably do more hobbies i want to again without feeling so tired.

My eyes shifted into Stars and i smiled wide laughing.

"MWEH MWEH MEH MWEH!!!"

"Whoa brother haven't heard you laugh like that in a long time."

Papyrus was dressed in his own city clothes donned with a hat for good measure and had his own suitcases for moving.

He looked like he slept alright judging from the lack of purple around his 'eyes'.

The tall skeleton smiled to and started laughing as well leaning on Sans for support while clutching his nonexistent gut.

"Nyeh heh Nyeh, I just can't believe it Sans are we really doing this? Pinch me if I'm dreaming!"

I smiled wider and pinched him good on his arm, we were bone but we can feel the pressure of such.

"OW! Yeah Nyeh okay, not dreaming. Heh."

He shoved me for the pinch and I playfully shoved him back.

I tried a mock angry look and he did too but after a minute we both laughed again.

"MWEH HEH MWEH MEH"

"Nyeh heh Nyeh heh"

We both looked at the rising sun from the side blinding us, but this will be the last time we see this farm.

"You're a great brother Sans." He rubbed my skull a bit.

I'm usually annoyed when he does that but for now... I'll allow it.

"I SHOULD BE SAYING THAT AS THE BIGGER BROTHER!"

He held his chin and eyes me up and down.

"You don't look to big to me brother."

D':(

"BROTHER! YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT!"

He laughed as I fumed but it felt good.

We haven't had good banter for a while.

Or...

Not ever again from what i can remember after we went to the city.

~~~Timeskip~~~At the city

It didn't go as planned.

The jobs we got there from the newspaper said there was no high paying job like that but the area did sell rooms for Humans and Monsters.

We bought one and it was a bit expensive but we got the room for about 6 months.

The rooms weren't the best either.

They were both cramped unlike our huge farm house and the sinks constantly drip making noise in the night.

At least everything worked good and there wasn't any rats or bugs beside some ants.

Blessed that there wasn't no cockroaches. ;-;

They were small but everything worked fine so we were okay.

The neighbors didn't care for us but didn't hate us either so I called it another win except when our side room neighbor likes getting frisky sometimes and...we could hear some heavy petting.

It wasn't often enough and he was the only one who greet us sometimes in the morning so I just accepted it.

We already placed all our belongings and lucky enough we had washers and dryers in the basement of the building.

5 cents a wash, and a nickle for the dryer.

It was okay for us.

It wasn't easy finding jobs and there was as much more racist as there were back in the country side which was a bit disheartening but we still got jobs.

I worked as cleanup at a local drug store even if it was unsavoury to be around that kind of place.

And Papyrus got a temp job as some car worker. 

He said he was excited since he always wanted to work on a car since he was always messing around with beat up parts around the farm or that washer again.

It was one of his dreams to be working on cars and i was happy for him.

Even if it was a temp job and not full pay.

It just meant I had to work twice as hard and without telling him I had another job as a delivery boy dropping milk for people.

It was a good job and they gave me a spare bottle sometimes but the problem was the people i delivered milk too were kinda mean sometimes.

I just dropped the milk and left to the next house.

~~~

Papyrus was sleeping like a baby judging from the snores coming from his room.

His door was open and he didn't even take a shower judging from those oil smudged oil stains on him.

He was going to regret that in the morning.

I closed the door quietly and got dressed for work.

I was a little tired but working on that farm for so long, this was nothing compared to that.

My eyes were not tired and my strength was great from it and I have way more energy than before.

I'm pretty sure i could do this forever.

I put on my ironed collar and put the blue shirt on for my night job.

I didn't usually work late for the milk truck. 

But someone called sick and couldn't pick up the empty bottles in the area so I was next in line, plus some extra pay never hurts.

It was quiet and peaceful, i drove the small truck and collected bottles, no one bothered me while it was late at night.

It wasn't until the last few houses that something happened.

The glass from this house was already shattered covering the floor around with broken glass.

The door was wide open.

And the light was flickering.

I couldn't be loud at night but I hope they knew that their door was open!

"Hello! Whoever Person Inside? Your Door Is Open! You Should Closed It To Stop Home Robbers Coming Inside!"

But Nobody Answered...

"....HELLO?"

....

But Nobody Answered...

"...Do Not Attack Me! I Am Merely Checking If Anyone Is There Or Is In Need Of My Assistance!"

...

Sans got a uneasy feeling.

But he had to make sure that someone was okay.

He avoided the glass around the front door and walked inside.

The living conditions....were terrible.

The sink overflowed with dishes, the floor was covered in dirt, the light was yellow and barely flickered on.

Sans...didnt like this feeling.

The backdoor was smashed in busted from some outside force and the furniture that was there was spilled across the floor.

Every door was open the there was a living room where the tv was static and the couch was flipped over with a smashed remote broken to pieces by whatever it was.

There was beer bottles everywhere which was illegal.

Sans was really getting scared now and just decided he'll call the cops.

Just as he was about to leave the rooms he didn't check before a thud was heard and some muffled screaming sounded by.

Despite his better instincts...

"H-Hello?"

A sharp slap was heard the voice before started whimpering.

He had to call the police! 

They might be in danger!

Im scared.

What if they die!

Sans was in a dilemma where he could call the police but be too late or he can try to fight someone who he had no idea about.

The whimpering died to a squeal again when something struck again.

He didn't have time.

He knew he had to do this.

~~~

~~

~

(IM SO SORRY TO BREAK IT HERE I GOT TIRED AND STUFF....,_, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS? AND I SWEAR CLIFFHANGERS ARENT OFTEN OR ELSE THAT WOULD GET TIRING IN A MAFIA FICTION...HAHA...

ILL TRY TO CONTINUE THIS TOMMOROW CONTINUING HERE OR A NEW CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU ENJOY MY GARAGE!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me on tumblr and stuff im somewhat active there or talk here! I dont mind answering stuff or talking

**Author's Note:**

> I will also try to go back and update older books, im not motivated but...i will focus on this every weel for so considering everyone has nothing but time nowadays right?  
> Plus i have a better summary for some and see some of my work cringy and needs to be remedied.  
> But yeah please answer in the comments what love interest skeleton you want unless you wanna suggest something else too? Grillby even??? Later for now.


End file.
